


Jessica

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: Up in flames.





	Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012: https://kansaskissedlips.tumblr.com/post/21555472371/jessica

Laughter-loving, she was mine  
Hair curling like golden sunshine  
Under October skies.  
  
But I left her to be with him  
To feel his skin upon my skin  
I knew the gravity of my sins.  
  
I returned to her, too late  
As she called out my name  
And went up in flames. 


End file.
